


Meu

by cantabrasil03



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, jealous!Gou would take none of anyone's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantabrasil03/pseuds/cantabrasil03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou notices that dating the oblivious captain of the swim team may have certain challenges. Prompt!fill sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meu

Gou did not consider herself a selfish person, nor a jealous person. She had never been one to hoard away her friends or those close to her.

She was happy that the unbelievably sudden success of the swim team had garnered support from the school. Though they had been soundly scolded by the principal for their stunt at regionals, their record had landed them a real budget, and that meant new, better start blocks and more supplies.

There was an unexpected side effect to this new attention, however.

A side effect Gou wasn’t sure she liked too much.

It began innocently enough, and Gou was able to ignore most of it. It was almost expected, she told herself. Makoto was captain of the swim team, he was good looking, not to mention kind and considerate…he was bound to garner the attention of other girls sooner or later. According to Chigusa all four of the boys had become “more popular” lately, but Gou knew better than to think that any of them would pay any attention to their new admirers. She had already seen enough, been around them enough to know better.

After a month, however, the new “swim club fans” were beginning to wear on her nerves.

 “Makoto-senpai is very good looking.” Gou tightened her grip on her clipboard. There was a quiet squeal behind her. “He’s taking off his jacket!”

“He looked amazing getting out of the pool after his event at the meet last week!  He definitely looks like the captain of a swim team.”

The twittering continued behind her, and Gou glanced at Chigusa, who shot her a significant look.

_You’re in trouble…_

~

_“G-Gou! What are you doing?” Makoto flushed as she pushed him onto her bed. Her hands were on his tie immediately, fingers working her way up his shirt to undo each button. Gou was clumsy in her haste, but determined._

_“Something,” she replied absently. Her eyebrows were furrowed crossly, lips pursed._

~

It irked her to see him smile that charming, sweet smile when one of their school mates complimented his swimming. Gou wished she was as tall as her brother, or better, as tall as Seijuuro- just so she could reach over and smack the smile off his stupid, handsome, ridiculous face. Couldn’t he be a little more reserved? She knew he wasn’t doing it on purpose; it was in his nature to be open and friendly with everyone. But did he have to be friendly and charming with his shirt off?

She wanted to hang a sign around his neck that said  “Property of Gou Matsuoka” or better yet, tattoo it across his back- it would just be such a shame to mar those perfect, freckled shoulders with ink.

Still, something _had_ to be done.

~

_“Shit-Gou- you’ll leave a mark! Ah,” He tipped his head back as her teeth nipped at his neck with a bit more force than was probably necessary. Gou closed her lips over his throat, her hands tangling in Makoto’s hair. With a low moan Makoto closed his eyes, his protests dying away under her attentions._

~

He turned to say something to Haruka, draping his jacket over one of the chairs that lined the pool. As he leaned down he exposed his neck, and the girls sitting behind Gou and Chigusa gasped when they saw the dark marks on his skin. Gou smiled smugly, a smile that grew outright triumphant when he caught her eye and blushed.

_Mine._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the jealous!Gou I was working on. I tried several approaches and this one was the one that I hated the least. Digitalsoop and I discussed jealous!Gou, and really, girlfriend would tolerate none of that shit from Makoto. I have full faith she would confront him about it, but I also think she wouldn’t help but find her own way to let others know that her boyfriend is very much taken back.


End file.
